You and Me Both
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Clint's point of view as he watches Natasha attempt to break up with her cover from their mission. The whole team will make an appearance.


Clint POV

Nat and I walk the short distance to the main living room to talk to the group before getting ready to leave for the completion of our mission. Crossing the threshold, I can sense her hidden amusement at the sight we are greeted with. Thor sits -or rather lays- in the middle of the floor playing with an electric dog Tony gave him, while Steve joins him trying to teach the dog tricks. Meanwhile, Bruce and Tony sit by lazily arguing about the possibilities of creating a mini hulk to go along with it.

"Hello Clint, Natasha." Pepper's calm voice calls out from behind her laptop beside Tony. "What are you guys up to today?"

Nat's quick glance of agreement brought a nod from myself. The mission was already complete there was no harm in telling today's details.

"Clint and I are going out for lunch." Nat stated

Pepper's friendly question of where we were going, was rudely cut off by Tony's obnoxious singing of "Clint and Natasha sitting in a tree K-" The rest of the song was cut off by Pepper's smack.

Nat shot a conspirator's smirk to Pepper before answering her halfway unspoken question. "I'm going to Madam Verhum's Café, Clint's going to the burger joint across the street."

"You're not eating together?" Bruce questioned over Steve's demand for Fluffy to roll over.

"She's got a date." I say with a smile as I nudge her shoulder.

"Is it with that guy from the office?" Pepper immediately questioned with a growing smile.

"Who?" I can't help but question uneasily.

Amazingly Natasha has mastered the art of the double glare, after a moment of Pepper and I being increasingly uncomfortable she spoke, "No, not with the guy from the office, thank you for that Pepper. I have to go break up with this guy for about the fifth time."

"Sorry, but he has asked you out like ten times. It is a justified question." Pepper defended

"Once again who is that guy?" I question trying to keep my cool; my only answer is an eye roll from Nat. I make the promise to myself to visit Stark industries in the near future.

"Aside from that, don't get me wrong I'd love to tease the Hawkman for his jealousy issues, but first thing's first what do you mean by you are breaking up with this guy for the fifth time?" Tony asked in a ramble.

Letting out an annoyed breath, Natasha answers, "I used him for a cover for our latest mission. I needed a well-known, background civilian to keep up appearances. The mission lasted two weeks ending last Friday. I suppose he would be considered a nice guy so I tried to do the right thing, according to Agent Hill, and let him down gently. Unfortunately, each time I try to start the conversation he bolts." She finishes with an angry eye roll.

"Last time he ran into a glass door." I add with a laugh.

"Ouch." Bruce said wincing

"So what's your plan this time?" Pepper questioned earning an hilarious worried expression from Stark.

"Don't answer that! We don't need to give her any ideas." Tony said quickly

"Awe honey, if I wanted to break up with you, we'd be broken up by now." Pepper's mocking voice stated calmly, drawing laughs from the rest of the room.

This time Stark's "Wait, what?!" was drowned out by Pepper's question once again.

"You busy today? We were going to leave in a bit, he doesn't pose a threat you could always come and watch. I hear the burgers where I'll be are amazing." I state, thinking I'll be able to get more information on the office flirt from her.

"Sure, I'd like to see Natasha in action when I actually know what's going on." Pepper replies with a smile.

"Anyone else want to come? I have a feeling more company will keep Clint from interrogating poor Pepper about the accountant." Natasha said with a smirk.

Dang, she caught on. Wait, he's an accountant; that ought to narrow it down.

A few sures were flung around and we agree to meet up in the garage in ten minutes. Natasha would leave ten minutes later and text us when she parked.

Natasha went to change, while the rest of us got our money and made our way down the elevator.

Sitting at the bar type counter on the patio, I keep my eyes open for her date. Though he had never been dangerous and nothing showed him to be anything but courteous, I cannot help but to make sure Nat will be safe.

"There he is, blue dress shirt by the fichus." I point out discreetly.

"Nat parked the car." I say, though the whistles and neck break victims soon to flood hospitals were enough to announce her arrival.

"What is the cause of all this whistling?" Thor questions after swallowing his fry.

"That my friend, is the sound of Hawkboy's chances with Spidey decreasing." Tony answers mockingly.

At Thor's eyebrow raise, Bruce clarifies, "Natasha is here."

"That is most extraordinary, the Widow has a tracking device. Pepper have you got one too?" HE questions innocently.

"You better not!" Tony quickly exclaims not so subtly putting his arm around her waist.

Pepper's blush is almost gone when she clarifies, "The whistling is how guys obnoxiously flirt with and/or acknowledge a pretty woman."

"Oh," he replies, "Wait, is Tony Stark saying you are not a beautiful woman?"

A smirk lights up Pepper's face as I try to keep my eye on the advancing form of Natasha. "I don't know, are you Tony?"

"I…Well…To be honest…Oh look there's Agent Romanoff, let's watch!" Stark fumbles

I watch as Natasha becomes Nadia. Hugging the man and accepting a kiss on the cheek, she takes the seat he offers with a smile.

We watch as he speaks adamantly and she responds calmly. Immediately I can tell she is going to begin. Unnoticeably to the others, I watch her carefully finger her phone. Within moments I receive the call and set it on the table on speaker.

"When did she-" Steve's question is cut off by the shushing he received.

Through the phone we can hear their discussion.

"I've missed you, Nadia. Two days is far too long to be apart." The man says clasping a hold of her hand.

"How much you want to bet he cries?" Stark whispers

"Tony!" Bruce whisper yells.

"Fifty bucks says he begs." I reply knowing somewhere deep down one of the two would occur if I were to be in his shoes at the moment.

An agreeing nod later and we are once again fully engrossed in the soap opera that is Tasha's break up.

"That is what we need to talk about Martin. I just don't see this-" We hear her say before a grunt is heard.

Quickly looking up at the scene across the street, in no way discreetly, we watch as the man desperately smashes his mouth onto Nat's lips.

A bubble of emotion I know all too well makes a well hidden appearance. Luckily for me, I am better able at controlling my green monster than Bruce.

During the brief, yet terribly long seconds of the kiss's length I can hear Pepper's gasp in shock, while Stark responds with a repulsed look. Steve looks ready to fight for Nat's honor, while Bruce and Thor stare at me in confusion and concern.

Seconds later, Nat has gently albeit forcefully pushed Martin back into his seat. Finally, I feel air flood my lungs. While the others let out their own breaths. Unsure and not caring whether the looks from Bruce and Thor were in fear of Nat or I hurting the man; I turn my attention back to the phone while keeping my eyes on the duo.

I hear her take a deep breath releasing it shakily in controlled anger. "Martin, you obviously know what I am trying to say. We may as well end this on good terms."

"No we don't have to end this!" He replies loudly drawing hopeful smiles from the men around him, "We can, we can get married! Yeah, let's get married!"

"Are you sure I can't just go over there? This guy obviously has no respect for Natasha's wishes." Steve questions quietly, causing a smile from me at the protectiveness in his eyes.

I turn my attention back to their table as an answer.

A regretful sigh escapes Natasha's lips as she plays her roll perfectly. "Martin get off your knees, you're a grown man. No, I will not marry you. You need to show some respect for me and for yourself and allow this relationship to end." She finishes with steady eye contact between them.

"I can't…why can't we…" He tries to speak but breaks down into an absurd amount of tears for someone who he only knew three weeks. Granted it was Natasha.

Grabbing her bag and swiftly walking through the restaurant to once again end up on the street, Natasha began walking faster as she passed Martin's blubbering form.

As we begin to grab our things ready to meet up with Natasha back at the tower we hear a yelp from the phone and quickly spin around to watch the duo.

Now the man stands on the street griping Natasha's hand tightly, begging through his tears as the public begin to watch the scene.

"Oh God, she's going to kill him." Tony says in a rare moment of concern yet amusement was still present in his tone.

"I wouldn't blame her." I state honestly, earning agreement from everyone on the patio who were watching the same scene.

An instant before he leans to press his lips against her's once again, she raises her hand and in an instant he is on the ground crying in emotional and physical pain as the Tony Stark enhanced pepper spray coats his eyes.

Almost immediately Natasha's voice could be heard amongst a background of applause, as she retreated back to her car.

"Stark, you better have at least four bottles of mouth wash back at the tower. I don't think I'll ever be able to get the taste of desperation and onion out of my mouth. Seriously who does that during a break up?" She asks rhetorically, breathing deeply.

"Well did you really have to wear that?" I ask referring to her fitted burgundy tank top, black skinny jeans and burgundy boots.

"The turtleneck you suggested was a bit hot for the middle of summer, besides you know you like this. Oh, before I forget, you owe me dinner." She says sarcastically.

"I don't think you stood up to your side of the deal." I say ignoring the curious glances from the group as we make our way from the building.

"You said I couldn't punch him, you said nothing about pepper spraying. Therefore, you do owe me dinner." She responds

"I'll take you to dinner!" I can hear a man yell from the phone.

"Better make up your mind fast it seems I have plenty of other options."

"Nice, Nat. Fine I guess I could do dinner." I mock

"Good, I'd really hate to have to give you the same speech I gave Martin."

"You and me both."


End file.
